


The White Keep

by 1146TheMarshal1219



Series: The Pretty Picture: You and I and the Iron Throne [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alayne left unfulfilled, Alternate TV verse, Anal discussed, Dornish delights, F/M, How things might have gone, Licentious conversation on horseback, Petyr's past loves discussed, Plot will arrive later, Sansa not given to Ramsay, Sistercest discussed no not Sansa and Arya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1146TheMarshal1219/pseuds/1146TheMarshal1219
Summary: Sansa and Petyr arrive at their new home in the Vale





	The White Keep

"Ah there it is sweetling our White Keep, what do you think of it?"

Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark had ridden down the road south from the Gates of the Moon that morning at the head of a column of over one hundred people. The forty men at arms Petyr kept around him plus such servants' and Wagoner's and mule drivers as were needed to bring the Lord Protector of the Vale and his daughter from their old home to their new. It was but twelve miles from the Gates of the Moon and as Petyr had described it to her was situated on the shores of a small lake just off the High road that led on towards the Bloody gate. The area had woodlands and farmlands surrounding it,there was smoke raising here and there from the chimneys of farm houses. Further down the road Sansa saw a little village either side of the road. Presumably where the people who catered to the castles needs lived.

Petyr had described it to her as being a half days ride from the Gates of the Moon and she had expected to have to travel further a distance of twenty miles, but perhaps Petyr did not travel very fast a horse and a journey of a quarter day took him a half. 

Looking down from the ridge the road was coming up over, into the valley the lake occupied Sansa wondered on several things. Why was it called the White Keep it was grey, though admittedly she could see here and there very small perhaps lumps of what might once have been white plaster on the Keep. At a point in the past the keep which stood on a little headland behind a dug out moat had been plastered or painted white. Obviously at some point in its probably long history the owners, out of thrift perhaps, had stopped bothering with the expense of renewing it. Now it stood there, the 'disappointing grey keep with patches of white on it.' It had a strong looking outer wall with six round towers and a gate house. There was a large looking courtyard behind it with some buildings visible. barracks, stables, store houses and smithy there would be certainly, perhaps a sept. The Keep though was not like any Sansa had seen before. There were two or was it three floors of stone and then on top a wooden house. There were timbered walls and plaster where its battlements should be, between its four small round towers. there was a tiled roof.

"What on earth is that father, I have never seen the like before?" Sansa answered remembering of course that she was Alayne. "It has a.... house on it."

"It's what's called a tower house Alayne, Lothor has inspected it he tells me the top floor with the family rooms is most luxurious." Petyr smiled at her reassuringly. "You will like living here daughter."

Sansa despite trying hard not too blushed a little at that, in the near ten days since they had left the Merry Minstrel there had been only time and opportunity for kisses. She wanted Petyr to have the privacy to touch her again very much, she wanted the privacy to be able to learn more 'things.' Enjoying living in this castle meant in part sharing a bed with Petyr Baelish."Is it safe though father, if people fire at it with catapults will the stones not smash straight through its roof."

"Who will do that my dear," Petyr turned and pointed behind him at the Giants Lance visible on the horizon. "We are in the heart of Arryn country here, the quarrels that sometimes occur between Bannermen don't happen within sight of the Eyrie. No enemy has ever stormed the Bloody Gate and if they did we'd hear long before they arrive here and could be back at the Gates of the Moon in hours."

"What.... What if the the Lords Declarant rise up against you father, what if we can't go back to the Gates of the Moon." Sansa looked at the passing column speaking low to not be overheard. 

"Alayne I now own all the Lords Declarant save Bronze Yohn Royce have no fear of them."

"But are fifty men truly enough to hold this place."

"If I may my Lady Alayne." Brienne sat on her horse behind her like a shadow spoke up. "A man on a wall is worth ten outside, and your fathers men are all formidable fighters. Though if I may Lord Baelish more bowmen might be useful, you have a great many swordsmen but how many can accurately loose an arrow."

"I will get some then, I always have recruiters out, I have no doubt also some of the small folk in the village will be trained in arms in its militia anyway. They will rush to be defended by our walls if a threat looms and that militia will join us on said walls." Petyr looked back at Brienne with no smile on his face. "I'll send ser Lothor to inspect them, see how many there are, spend a few dragons to ensure their all equipped and doing their required amount of training. Will that suffice for you my Lady Brienne?"

"Yes my Lord." Brienne replied equally coolly neither had made any effort to like the other to Sansa's distress.

"I could learn to use a crossbow." Sansa suddenly announced then blushed at the looks she was given. "Well I could couldn't I?"

"Oh my lady there's no need...." Brienne began before Petyr interrupted her.

"I will not have my daughter ruining her beautiful hands drawing a bow string. No Alayne you will do no such thing."

"I could wear gauntlets...." Sansa began only to be interrupted by Petyr again.

"Gauntlets....hummmpphh." 

Sansa cursed herself for mentioning gauntlets, oh that was a sore point still, though not as sore as it was going to be. Thanks to the speed at which Nestor Royce had leapt at Petyr's offer of gold for this almost disused castle, all they had done at the Gates of the Moon was pack, Petyr had found time to keep his promise to her though, he had gone to the armourer and a suit of plate was commissioned. As a symbol also of his willingness to accept her council and change on one of the wagons was a suit of munition plate, the simple unadorned armour worn by the men at arms who had their equipment provided by their Lord, mass produced in various sizes and kept in store. Petyr had pledged he would, 'Let Lothor begin beating him,' as soon as they were unpacked in their new home. She knew however that the thought did not fill him with joy. "Oh alright father I know I have you to guard me." 

"Oh yes Alayne soon my dear your father will be your very own Dragonknight." The sarcasm might be heavy in Petyr's voice but he did manage to give her a smile. He would be training rather more for the physical appreciation his Alayne might show him than to gain skill at arms Sansa thought. "Come ladies and.... Podrick, let us ride after the column , let us see if Alayne can gather more enthusiasm for her new home."

"Oh father it looks well enough...." Sansa answered as she tapped her horses flanks with her heels. "It is just less white than I expected. And the keep has a house on it.... Does it have a garden?"

"There is a small one just beyond the walls there." 

"Will there be autumn roses?" Sansa pouted prettily all she missed of the Red Keep was its lovely gardens. but true enough here in the Mountains of the Moon snow would be falling soon perhaps even down here in the valleys. The flowers would not last much longer.

"It is not Highgarden my dearest but yes there are some, you will be able to sit out there and look out across the lake, recall that it is Autumn though sweetling you must wrap up so you don't catch a chill."

"Yes father I do know that." Sansa pictured herself sat looking at a lake, it was a small dull lake quite lacking at the moment in any boats. There was rather dull autumnal countryside around her and a rather dull castle. She presumed she might manage to paint it all at least twice without actually dying of boredom. Autumn of course brought with it storms. "Father...."

"Yes Alayne?"

"If there is a storm might the little house blow off the top of the keep into the lake where we would drown?"

"Well it hasn't over the last few centuries and I am assured its well maintained."

"Oh alright.... As your the Lord Protector will singers come by do you think? Or a whole troupe of musicians perhaps so we can have dances?"

Petyr sighed. "After what happened with Marillion my love, really, must we?"

"Well, I am to have new pretty dresses, that I might be attired as the Lord Protectors daughter should be, isn't it pointless if nobody can see me in them? Yes I know we must be secret and safe and well....Private, but not even to be able to dance for entertainment, to be able to dance with you my lord."

"Well yes, of course I would delight in partnering you. Though if we held a dance you would be very busy being the only lady living in the Castle among so many gallants."

"Father there is..." Sansa began to answer. 

Brienne interrupted her. "I do not dance Lady Alayne."

"Not at all?" Sansa asked surprised and a little saddened for her.

"I fear not no."

"Oh, father do any of your men at arms have wives or daughters if they do then they could bring them here and...."

"Sweetling I will find you a bloody minstrel if I must, he will come here and sing you every bloody song he knows at least three times over. Then he will of course leave and go off and tell which ever nobles he encounters next all about the fair daughter of Lord Petyr Baelish."

Sansa shook her head. "Why would he even want to mention me, even notice me, your doings would make far more interesting gossip than mine."

"Dear sweet daughter you are a most beautiful girl, just the kind of fair maiden minstrels love to gossip of. You are taller and indeed more beautiful than Sansa Stark was when our enemies last saw her, you do not have her beautiful red hair you have your own delightful brown locks, but you have her eyes, her complexion her look about you. Many might wonder at my convenient gaining of a daughter just after Sansa Stark escaped Kings Landing. When your Minstrel chose to leave I would have to have men follow after to bury him. Why don't I get you a hawk instead of a minstrel Alayne a hawk will not betray you."

"Hawking is a daytime sport father." It was something that Sansa enjoyed well enough, though surely riding out of the castle would be dangerous for a wanted woman. Though now she had Brienne and Podrick and a company of men Petyr claimed were utterly loyal to him. If she wished to go riding, hunting for leisure she could. "The days look very filled then father the music was to be for the evenings."

"Lady Brienne why don't you ride ahead and help ser Lothor at the gate." Petyr could see ahead of him that their column was all a tangle e in the gateway, mules, wagons pack horses all trying to get over the drawbridge. Petyr and Sansa should have been at the front but instead here they were behind its tail. At least though they could speak privately while they waited, in the castle there would be a hubbub and a bustle of servants for hours before he could be 'private' with her. Lothor Brune's shouted commands could almost be heard as he walked among the disorder. He and Petyr's other ten sworn men had come to the castle the day before to get things organized, leaving the remaining forty to escort him. On the right tower of the gatehouse the Titan's Head banner was being hoisted he noted even as on the keep his unofficial sigil the green banner with its Mockingbirds was breaking out in the breeze. On an opposite flagpole there was the banner of House Arryn to indicate Petyr's power in the Vale. 

"My Lady Alayne?" Brienne asked Sansa n unspoken question causing Petyr to scowl at not just being obeyed. 

"Certainly Brienne we will be quite safe here I am sure." Sansa replied waiting for Brienne and Podrick to ride out of earshot before adding. "She swore her sword to me father not you. That is why she does not hasten to obey your commands." 

"When tis a simple thing like that she should." Petyr move his horse so close to Sansa's that his knee almost touched hers and held out a gloved hand to her which Sansa took with a smile. "I thought you might like to speak to your father privately Alayne. All this talk of entertainment in the evening my sweet lady what is it for? Do you not know that your father intends that you will be most delightfully entertained?"

"Oh in your bedchamber, yes father I know that, well I suppose yes that will be pleasing, though the evenings grow longer now in Autumn, what shall we do till it is time for bed. Go there early father, must your daughter be ill behaved so you can send her to her bed in shame every night, hopefully not deprived of her supper for her wickedness?" Sansa saw the heated look Petyr took at her choice of words. Was this mummery of her being Alayne in itself some form of bed sport. Where there men out in the world who's desires were increased by a young lover who pretended to be their daughter, if there were it seemed to her most utterly depraved. *Oh but if this is his secret craving will it not increase my hold on him but also how depraved am I who in great part suggested it? Is it just an amusing mummery to him, or does it genuinely enhance his ardour?*

"Only pleasing my love? After ten days I had rather hoped that you would be burning with desire to return to my bed. Have you perhaps been pleasuring your sweet cunny every night with your own fingers since we left the inn my lady?"

Sansa took a deep breath trying very hard not to be made to blush crimson yet again, they were to flirt and speak intimately it seemed. "I have not, I should not be taking pleasure on my own without my father there to guide me surely. Who knows what dreadful result there might be if I took such a risk. I do indeed therefore look forward to tonight, though I have some trepidation over it."

"Why sweetling should you have any fears, your pleasing love cries at our last encounter suggested an intense enjoyment on your part, a bliss you shall have repeated tonight, I long to taste your honey once again."

Another deep breath and a sigh followed as Sansa tightened her fingers a little around Petyr's as a pleasing heat built at her core. Pleasing but ill timed it would be hours yet before ought could be done to satisfy it. "Yes it was pleasing to an extreme, it was as if you put chains of love for you around my wrists, when you kissed me there, pretty silver chains no doubt but chains none the less. The trepidation though is rather more about my love debt to you Petyr, which I must this evening settle as I promised with my mouth."

"Sansa this is not the way to speak of it, of debts and payments, there is no such thing sweetling in affairs of love. Chains about your wrists, my lady you have placed the same on me I love my dear Sansa now more than any other lady I have met in four and thirty years. Also there is no need for trepidation your hand alone will suffice." Bending in the saddle a little and leaning across Petyr kissed the back of Sansa's hand which he raised up to his lips. "Not that the thought of Alayne Stone naked on her knees before me with my cock in her mouth is not a pleasant one. Your fair blue eyes looking up into mine own as your perform the act."

"Oh." Was that the way of it then. *So I will have to keep my eyes open and look up into his and look happy to be so engaged. While his face is between my legs when he uses has mouth on me.* She sighed again. "I thank you for your declaration of love but if I regard the act as a debt I will be more likely to perform it, you do say you fervently wish me to so debauch myself, deny it all you like I hear the hunger in your voice." She saw Petyr open his mouth and raised her free hand indicating he should stay silent. "I was delighted by my last corruption, I have a firm resolve that I will delight in my next equally . My only regret the fact I must wait hours for it to commence after this arousing conversation."

"Oh is my lady wet?"

"Decidedly so is my lord hard?"

"Most uncomfortably upon this saddle." Petyr laughed. "I shall have to be careful dismounting. The pleasure of your mouth is truly promised then Alayne."

"Firmly so, in expectation you will be patient in your instruction father." Sansa gazed back down towards the gate almost everyone was through but still she did not feel like suggesting they ride on. "My skill will not of course compare to yours. how did you learn it father, did you delight in sampling the well washed cunnies of your prettiest whores?"

"I appreciate the fact you find it hard to believe I did not touch any of the whores in my employ but I assure you I did not." Petyr's tone suggested Sansa had best not question it again. "Twas while I was in Gulltown in my early twenties working for Jon Arryn. I had the good fortune to meet two quite delightful Dornish sisters, twin girls of seven and ten. Oh but perhaps this is a tale not best suited to your young innocent ears."

"Ser it is most displeasing when you do this." Lady Stark was suddenly there and Alayne was gone as Sansa's eyes flashed with annoyance and she let go of Petyr's hand. "Please desist from beginning a wicked, possibly entertaining tale, then saying, 'Oh no it is too depraved for you to enjoy sweetling.' If you do think ser that the story is to dreadful for mine ears then do not begin it. If you begin it just continue it to its conclusion unless I ask you to desist ." 

"Oh my Lady Stark is now most committed to her own corruption it seems." Petyr answered with a laugh. "Very well then, the two olive skinned Dormish beauties had accompanied their father, who was a merchant, to that port. Neither was a maiden and they delighted in taking pleasure with both men and women, seeing that I might be a discreet young man who would keep silent, when their father was away on business they would invite me to assist them with their pleasure. Which was to have a man watch them as they shared intimacies and then join them in the bed. Sin against the seven on two fronts you see, the incest being by far the most severe."

"Gods." Sansa managed to answer. She would not however urge Petyr to tell her no more, she would never hear the last of it she must let him go on. Also she was intrigued. "How did they....?"

"With fingers and tongues sweetling the same way I pleasured you. So I watched two experts at work and they were delighted to instruct me in the art when it was time to eagerly join them. It was well that I was a young fellow in my prime back then, what with having two eager girls beautiful bodies containing six delightful holes to enjoy."

"Oh Petyr!" Why did he have to add a mention of that depraved act, bringing to her mind ser Eon Roote. Currently under the care of the Maester of the Gates of the Moon comatose with two broken legs . Fallen down a staircase while drunk apparently, Sansa hoped he awoke, she also hoped that if he did he would not recall being thrown down them by ser Lothor Brune for openly wishing to take dreadful liberties with her person. She had no proof that was what had happened to the man but it seemed the likeliest cause of the 'accident.' "Why would a woman willingly submit to such a beastly thing being done to her, to be taken in such a degrading way?" 

"Because they find it pleasurable of course why else, after careful preparation of the place in question. Do not even ponder on the matter sweetling you are too young for such bed sport, I would not contemplate so debauching you" 

"Nor would I wish to be so used father!" Sansa flushed near scarlet in her cheeks, though the conversation which had strayed so deeply into wantoness had left her with a burning need and very damp smallclothes. "The gate is clear father but before we go into the castle could we perhaps go and explore that small wood yonder over there?"

Petyr looked west towards the wood in question half a mile away. "Why ever would you want to do that Alayne people would wonder at such a diversion would they not?"

"Why father? ....So that I may dismount and lean against a tree ser, hitch up my skirts and be brought to a peak by your deft fingers. I can assure you it will not take you long I am in such a state of heat."

The grin Petyr gave her was evil in Sansa's opinion, teasing and very disappointing. "No sweetling there's no time for such activities I fear, you are to be the Lady of this castle, there is much for you to do. We must go on a tour of it, you must instruct the servants as to where our things shall be best situated, you need to inspect the stores houses, tell the cooks what courses to prepare for dinner. Bathe and dress for the evening. Perhaps after all that sweetling you will be happy to go early to your bed tonight?"

"Please father why would you leave your dear Alayne in distress?" Sansa hated the sound of pleading in her voice, it was ungallant in the extreme for Petyr Baelish to leave his lady in a state of such need was it not. He had begun the conversation, drawn her into it, deliberately aroused her but would not now give her release. He was a most wicked father to his 'Alayne.' 

"No time I fear my love." He looked at her as if he was struggling not to laugh. "Why don't you rub your sweet flower upon the saddle as you ride Alayne, you might manage to bring yourself to satisfaction before you cross the drawbridge if you venture it vigorously enough."

With that he rode off leaving Sansa to follow him, inwardly fuming and most certainly not moving her hips in any lewd way upon her saddle. Tonight she resolved to read a book after dinner, from cover to cover. A work of chivalric love most likely about some gallant knight who, though it might not be detailed in the text, would never dream of leaving a fair maiden in any form of distress. Also she would wear her most appealing dress and thus fill Petyr with a most urgent need for her and see how he liked being thwarted and left waiting for his pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes indeed out of the Gates of the Moon and into little love nest.
> 
> Castle keep is based on this castle in Belgium but bigger and with 4 towers https://twitter.com/the_1146/status/1056715996122243072 
> 
> I'm currently working on first ever modern AU work of creepyship and its adrift and all over the place, but I will probably manage to drag it into the world of fan fiction soon cause it chapter 2 of it Sansa will get to wear this and be delighted with her uncle Petyr.  
> https://twitter.com/the_1146/status/1059811028035354625 and look gorgeous. 
> 
> Gods I need to finish the Jonsa.....


End file.
